Luis Blazer
Luis Blazer was a former member of the Xiphos team and now a Shadow Titan Overlord who can control quatros beasts. Background Blazer was originally an ordinary mining bot. When he was upgraded to absorb fuel, he went corrupt and escaped with the Fire Villains. Unlike his teammates, he could absorb the fuel with his body not changing a bit, when they were all captured, he was given an offer: he could become a hero, but he would have too give up his fuel absorbing ability. Elliot Blazer was in a celebration of a mission, and he wanted a brother for his gift. Using the .X System ,he was upgraded with the strentgh of a Raw-Jaw and the agility of a Fangz. When the team went to quatros, he was asked to use his abilities to study the creatures in quatros, and he only goes back to Makuhero City if there is an extreme emergency. When he was invited to Makuhero city to conmemorate Surge's upgrade, he was trapped inside the planet until he could get a ride to Quatros in the savage planet mission. When he continued doing his job, he found Witch Doctor, he used a curse to posess. Along with a Fangz's spirit, he turned into an upgraded version of a Fangz. However, this only lasted for a minute, which gave him his perfect form. when he got back to the factory, he soon discovered that he was actually in matoran form, so the factory deserted him because he was useless. Later he discovered he had regained his energy absorbing ability, and was able to recover his perfect form. Breakout Luis went back to Quatros, and found Merrick Fortis. As soon he discovered that fortis had the energy supply he needed, he took advantage of when he fainted, saying he was a doctor. He took out a wire to absorb his core, but then found two spikes and put them in his shoulder pads, giving him a super perfect form, and gained an drainer claw. when he went back to makuhero city to wreak havoc on te factory, he was caught. When the mass breakout ocurred, he went directly to aid the shadow titans, becoming an overlord. But he wanted a power level similar to that of his superiors Aktan and Povak, and he discovered something: the 2.0 and 3.0 name plaques contain the DNA of the hero with the respective upgrade, so he absorbed Rocka XL's plaques and gained a new knight-like body. Personality He is very protective for his friends, for what he would do anything to help them from danger. However, since he was equipped with three 3.0 cores, he is usually extremely overconfident. After his betrayal, he would kill any ally of the factory he saw with his weapons combined with both his old and newly obtained knowledge as an assasian. Abilities and Traits He posseses many skills due to his clear survival in quatros, which is very helpful at capturing villains. When he became a shadow titan, he possessed master assassin knowledge and could transform to any of his forms (base, matoran, hero, possesed, perfect, super perfect). Weapons Much like his brother Elliot, he can absorb almost any type of energy, but it is absorbed by his two chests and spikes amd the excess comes out of his shielded lava shooter as his long-range weapon, and he also counts on his double shield claws to use his super-strentgh. He also created in quatros the spiked shoulder pads and the breather shield in order to survive. After he was thrown out,he gained a Tank Arm and a Lava Blaster. he also posseses a gun that has a type of plasma that can control beasts. As off his super perfect form 2, he gained new shoulder pads, the spiked jetpacks, the quaza sword and the skraluparu shield, besides, he upgraded himself in such a way that now every spiky point in him is an absorption area Stats Hero Factory warning DANGER, DANGER!! All heroes gather, we've got a new enemy, Luis Blazer! Don't get too confident around this shadow titan overlord, he has master knowledge of the factory, since he is a rogue hero, but he also is an elite assassin. Be careful around him, as touching one of his 12 spiky points will get your energy drained! Gallery lbm.jpg Lbsp3.jpg Lbsp1.jpg Lbsp2.jpg Lbm.jpg Lbpff.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Hero Factory Category:Hero Factory 3.0 Category:2012 Category:Villains Category:Assassins Category:Luis el grande Category:Mutant Heroes Category:XL Heroes Category:Titans Category:Living Villains Category:3.0 Heroes Category:Rogue Heroes